1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems for controlling artificial environments and, more particularly, to systems for controlling environments in poultry barns.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Poultry barns create artificial environments. By excluding windows from, and including lights, sprinklers and ventilators in, poultry barns, the poultry barn operator shields the domestic fowl from the elements and provides a controlled environment. Thus, for all practical purposes, the poultry farmer assumes the role of Mother Nature.
Poultry farms have conventionally utilized artificial lighting on a cycling basis. For laying hens, a light/dark cycle may consist of turning the lights on for 14 hours and off for 10 hours. For poultry raised for flesh, such as turkeys and chickens, there may be more or less six light/dark cycles over a 24 hour period.
Furthermore, poultry farmers have included ventilators in their poultry barns for maintaining desired temperature and humidity conditions. An example of a ventilator is found in the copending Huisinga Application Ser. No. 798,993, filed 11/18/85, which discloses a ridge ventilating device that allows for the passive ventilation of agricultural buildings. Other ventilators may be wall mounted blowers, exhausting air to the outside.
Sprinklers and ventilators are typically manually operated on an as needed basis. The poultry farmer sporadically checks the dust or humidity levels and either turns on the sprinklers or opens the ventilators accordingly. Typically, for poultry raised for flesh, the farmer monitors the poultry's environment more frequently for young birds than for older birds.